pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Navel Gym, Sharp Maneuvering!
'''Navel Gym, Sharp Maneuvering! is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto.' Plot ' '''The story starts with Scott and Jill, exiting the Navel Island Pokemon Center, and onto the sandy ground of Navel Island. Scott: Ok, got my Pokemon all healed up, got Electabuzz joined my party, and I think we're all ready to go!! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill: I think so, too! Scott: But... Where is the Gym... Suddenly, a loud voice is heard several feet away, catching Scott and Jill's attention. Voice: I think I can help you with that!! Scott and Jill turn around to see a tall man with blue swim trunks and an orange geodude print shirt on, windsurfing on the waves nearby, as he quickly sails back to the land, and hops off of the board. Scott: Who are you? Man: I'm Danny. Who are you two? Scott: I'm Scott, and these are my partners Eevee and Bulbasaur! Scott lifts up his Pokemon into the air, and then points to Jill. Scott: Oh yeah, Jill too. Jill: Hi! Did you say you could help us with finding the Gym? Danny: Yeah! I know where the Gym is! Most tourists only come her for the Gym. Follow me. Danny begins leading the three of them towards a gate, with a large cable car inside, and a trail leading up a giant mountain. Scott: Why did you take us here? It's just a big mountain. Danny: Read the sign. Scott locates a sign near the cablecar, and reads it out loud. Scott: Challengers must climb up the mountain without using Pokemon or risk... di-dis-squalification, while spectators can use the cable car.... Scott look up the mountain, and then to Jill and Danny. Scott: Is this for real!? I can't climb that mountain, it goes higher than the clouds!! Danny: Don't worry, we can do this! Scott: We? Danny: Yeah, i'm coming too! Scott: Oh great, awesome! Great!! Jill: Well, i'm going on the cable car. Scott: Aw, you're not coming? Jill: No way! This is YOUR challenge. Besides, Danny will be going, too. Scott: I guess.... Jill: Ok, see you at the top! Jill presses a button, and the doors to the cable cars open, as Jill steps in. Scott: Wait! Bu-but you- I can't- UGGGGG! The car begins going up the track, with Jill waving at Scott. Scott: Good luck, Scott! The cable car quickly goes up the trail, as Scott glares at it in a jealous rage. Scott: How come I have to climb a mountain... Danny: You coming or not? Scott looks over to Danny, and sees that he has already climbed tens of feet up the mountain. Scott: Yeah yeah, i'm coming! Come on, guys. Scott looks down at Eevee and Bulbasaur, and begins grabbing onto a rock of the mountain, until he is quickly interuppted by Danny. Danny: I'm afraid your going to have to return your Pokemon to your Poke Balls, no Pokemon assitance allowed, remember? Scott: Oh yeah... Scott takes out his Pokemon's Poke Balls, and holds them in front of the Pokemon, when Bulbasaur quickly shoots two long vines out of the bulb on its back, whipping Scott's arms away. Scott: Hey! Bulbasaur: Bulbah! Bulba Bulba! Scott: But you guys have to return to your ball! Bulbasaur: SAUR! Bulba!! Eeve: Eev, Eevee! Scott: Ok, I guess you can stay. No helping me, though! Bulbasaur and Eevee agree to the condition, and begin trying to climb the mountain below Danny, who moves at a seemingly easy pace while Scott begins climbing at a much slower speed, having troubles with the exertion. As seemingly hours pass, Scott and Danny notice snow as they climb higher. Scott: Is that snow!? Danny: Seems like it. Scott: I can't handle snow, i'm already worse enough! Danny: Come on Scott, I know you can do this, we're almost half way there! Scott: WE'RE NOT EVEN HALF WAY THERE!? Danny: Just come on, you're getting the hang of it! Danny continues climbing the mountain with ease, as Scott mumbles to himself. As they reach higher grouns where the weather is turned to snow, Danny is nowhere to be seen, assumingly so far ahead of Scott, as Bulbasaur and Eevee follow not that far away. Scott: B-B-Bulbasaur and Eevee... Aren't you cold? Bulbasaur nods, and shivers, as Eevee shakes her head, and then shakes her large fur coat. Scott: Ughn.... This is so stupid... Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: I can't go any more Bulbasaur, I'm scared of heights.... Bulbasaur: ...Bulba? Scott: I just can't! You know how I was underwater, well this is my second fear! Scott stops in his tracks, grabbing onto a loose peice of stone. Scott: Maybe I really can't do this.. I'm freezing cold, and i- The stone breaks, causing Scott to fall feet down, landing on a blanket of snow, and rolling even further down. Eevee: IV, EEVEE! Scott's Pokemon run after him, as Scott slowly gets up. Scott: Eehh... Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur, Bulba! Bulbasaur and Eevee appear on a large rock several feet above Scott's head, as two vines emerge from Bulbasaur's vines as they wrap around Scott's chest. Scott: No, stop! I need to do this on my own, without your help. Bulbasaur: ...Bahh.. Bulbasaur releases the vines from Bulbasaur, and him and Eevee jump down to Scott's side, and nod. Scott: You can't help me, but you're gonna go through this with me? You guys are so great... Scott begins climbing back up the mountain, with Bulbasaur and Eevee by his side, and finally manages to climb back up. Almost an hour later, Scott finally reaches the top, where Danny and Jill are both waiting, wearing bright blue snow jackets on. Scott takes a rest, exhausted, as Eevee and Bulbasaur breath in the fresh mountain air. Jill: Scott, you made it! Sure: Yeah... Sure did. Now... Where is this Gym Leader! I need to earn my badge, I went through so much down there! Jill: Yeah, he wasn't here when I arrived. I wonder where he could be. Danny: The Gym leader so happends to be me! Scott: YOU? Danny: Yes. The mountain was just a test to see if you were worthy of the challenges, which you have indeed passed. I looked down and saw you and your Pokemon climbing together, it was touching, and your Pokemon didn't even help you climb. It was touching. Bravo! Scott: Thanks... Danny: Anyway, i'm guessing you're wondering what the challenges are, and i'm about to tell you! It consists of three rounds. First, freezing a hot water geyser, second is carving the ice into a sled using three Pokemon, and the final challenge is to race down the mountain to the goal line at the beach. Whoever beats two of the three challenges is the winner. Scott: Uggg... Another race? Danny: Unless you lose the first two challenges! Scott: Ok... Where do we start the first challenge!? Danny: Right this way! Danny leads Scott to a large area, with two large geysers across from each other, as water shoots out every now and then, as Jill walks over, and sits on a large rock, watching. Danny: Ok. Send out a Pokemon that knows Ice Beam, and the next time each geyser shoots water, we have both our Pokemon use Ice Beam to freeze the water. The first Pokemon to completely freeze all the water is the winner of the first challenge. Scott: Ok, got it! This is a job for Octillery! Scott quickly sends out his Octillery, and Danny releases a large Nidoqueen. Danny: Ok.. The geysers should be ready just about.... Suddenly, a tremendous amount of water shoots out of the geysers, causing both trainers to quickly command their Pokemon to freeze the water as Bulbasaur and Eevee cheer on Octillery. Octillery: OCTOOO! Scott: Come on Octillery, you're half way there! Octillery forces out more rays of ice, quickly freezing the second half of the geyser, finishing that challenge first, giving the victory to Scott. Scott: Yeah! We won Octillery! Jill: Whoo! Go Scott! Danny: Wow, you actually seemed to beat my Nidoqueen. I'm surprised, not much trainers are capable of that. . Scott: It was actually quite easy, we're pretty good, you know? Danny: Now, straight into the next challenge! For the next challenge, you select three Pokemon to carve the block of ice into a sled. As before, the winner is the first person to complete the challenge. Send out your three Pokemon! As Scott begins debating on what Pokemon to choose, Danny sends out a Machoke and Scyther to assist his Nidoqueen. Scott: Hmm... I could use Eevee to use Scratch attack to carve it! Oh but I guess her claws aren't sharp enough... Growlithe could work! Maybe Electabuzz... Hmm this is a tough one.. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Oh I got it! Bulbasaur, Electabuzz and Growlithe! Scott sends out Growlithe and Electabuzz, both waiting for their orders. Scott: Ok, we're gonna carve that block of ice into a board, got it? Growlithe gives Scott a nod, as Electabuzz looks at Scott in a strange way. Scott: Got it, Electabuzz? Electabuzz closes his eyes, and looks away from Scott. Scott: ...Ok then.. Danny: Alright, start! Danny's Machop and Nidoqueen begin pressing the ice together, as Scyther begins slicing off the edges and bumps of the ice, making it flat. Scott: Ok, Bulbasaur try to chip off the bumpy parts with Vine Whip, and Growlithe use Flamethrower to melt it and make it smaller! Electabuzz, use Low Kick to break a big chunk of it! Growlithe and Bulbasaur do as their told, as Electabuzz just stands there, completely ignoring his trainer. Scott: ...Um, GO! Electabuzz grunts loudly, making Scott enraged. Scott: Go Electabuzz!! Electabuzz: ElecTAH! Scott: Alright, that's it! Scott immediatly returns Electabuzz to its ball, and sends Eevee to the ice. Scott: Eevee, use Scratch attack! Danny: Nope, you're too late! My Pokemon already finished! Scott: What? How did you finish so quickly! Scott looks over at Danny's Pokemon, who begin cracking their knuckles after constructing a perfect snow board, and he then looks at his, a bumpy lump of ice. Scott: Eh... Whatever. You may have one this one, but I can assure you I will win the next one! Nobody beats Scott Bombilla! Danny: We'll see. Shall we continue to the final challenge? Scott: Yeah! Danny: Alright. Get your board ready, and choose 3 Pokemon to help you steer! Danny returns his Machoke and Nidoqueen, and in their place brings out an Electrode and a Geodude. Scott: Ok... Three Pokemon to balance... How about... Growlithe, you return, Squirtle come on out! Growlithe returns to its ball, and is replaced by another Poke Ball, in which Kadabra pops out of, much to Scott's confusion. Scott: Kadabra? But I asked for Squirtle.. Kadabra shrugs, as Jill hollers to Scott. Jill: YOU SENT IN SQUIRTLE FOR ELECTABUZZ, REMEMBER!? Scott: Oh right... I guess Kadabra will work.. Danny, I'm ready for the final challenge! Danny: Ok. First one down wins it all. 3, 2, 1, GO! Danny slides the board down the hill, and him and his Pokemon jump on it, weighing it down, allowing to perfectly slide down the mountain. Scott: Ok... This is gonna be scary... HERE WEEE GOOO!!! Scott jumps on his sled, as it slowly slides down, with Eevee and Bulbasaur weighing down the front and Kadabra weighing down the back. Scott: Go! Scott pushes against the snowy ground underneath him, pushing the sled forward, down the mountain as Jill quickly runs into the cable car and begins taking it back down. Danny seems to easily rocket his sled down the mountain, with his Pokemon easily steering the board. Scott: Ok guys, do exactly what Danny's Pokemon are doing! Scott and his Pokemon lean to the right as they approach a large boulder, and they barely avoid the obstacle, as they begin shoitng down the hill, bouncing up and down due to the bumpy board. Danny: Alright, they're apporaching! Initiate protocall zero five four! Geodude makes a grunting noise, and holds it hands out. When he lifts his hand up again, it is filled with snow, and the Pokemon begins launching snowballs in the direction of Scott's sled. Scott: Augh, hey! The snow throws them off track, and Danny returns to being in the lead, as they now reach the lower part of the mountain without snow. Scott: Oh, you wanna play hard ball? Then we're playing hard ball! LEAN FORWARD! Scott's Pokemon do as they are told, and they lean forward, increasing the sled's speed, and managing to catch up to Danny. Danny: Step it up, Geodude! Geodude begins repeating the previous process, but instead begins hurling clumps of dirt rapidly. Scott: Kadabra, use Psychic! Kadabra links his fingers together, and his eyes begin glowing blue, as a blue aura surrounds the dirt, as they freeze in mid-air. Kadabra flicks his head forward slightly sending the dirt back towards Geodude, and getting all over Danny and his Pokemon. Scott: HA! Now, Eevee, use Shadow Ball! Eevee opens its mouth and a black ball of energy forms in front of its mouth, and launches to the side of Danny's sled, which thrusts sideways, trying to avoid the attack and they begin spiraling out of control causing Scott to be in the lead. Scott: Yes! Great work! Scott notices the end of the mountain, where the beach is close by, with the finish line even closer. Scott: ALRIGHT GUYS, BRACE YOURSELVES! As they aproach the rockey ground, the bottom of the sled begins scraping off, quickly getting thinner and thinner. Scott begins leaning even more then before, and almost falls off the sled until Bulbasaur uses its vines to keep him in place. Scott: YEA-AH-AH-AH AAAAH! As they rapidly approach the finish line, the board quickly begins getting shredded to peices, as Danny approaches speed behind them. As it feels as if it were slow motion, Scott looks back at Danny, then back at the finish line. The sled flies through the air after a final rock acts as a ramp, and Scott and his Pokemon land on the ground right in front of the finish line, as the sled smashes to peices. Scott and his Pokemon, however, continue to slide across the ground, eventually passing the finish line, with Danny's sled following immediatly afterwards. Scott: ...DAAAANG!!! THAT WAS AWESOME! The cablecar reaches the bottom of the mountain, and the doors slam open, as Jill runs down over to the two of them. Jill: Who won? Who won? Danny sighs, and slowly returns the three of his Pokemon, and puts his hands in his pocket and faces Scott. Danny: Jill, the proper winner here is Scott. Scott: I won!? YEEAAHHH!!! Jill: Yes! Congratulations Scott!!! Danny reaches into his pocket, and takes out a a white oyster-shape badge with a tiny green emerald in the center, shining light off the sun. Danny hands the badge to Scott, and nods his head. Danny: Here, it's the Sea Ruby Badge. You've completed the three challenges of the Navel Gym, and you have earned it! Scott graps the badge in his hands, and gazes at in in amazement. Scott: The Sea Ruby Badge!! Yeah!! Yea-Ha-Ha!! Danny: You did a great job, Scott. I wish you luck on your next Gym. Scott completely ignores Danny, still staring in shock at his badge. He eventually takes out a small badge case, where his Mikan Gym badge is resting, and he adds his newest badge to the collection, and slides the case in his pocket. Jill: Speaking of which, you think you could tell us the location of the next Gym? Danny: Of course! It's right on Trovita Island, right next to Mandarin Island, the biggest island here. You can't miss it! Jill: Thanks! Scott can't help but smile, and he looks right at Jill, and then too his Pokemon. Scott: Two down and just two more to go!! Jill, I can beat the Orange League! I WILL beat the Orange League!! The screen zooms out, and eventually fades into darkness, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes